Blackout
by Midnight.Huntress16
Summary: They started as orphans, they would turn into the greatest weapon Konoha never knew it had. OCxHidan, OCxDeidara, Non-mass, Akatsuki are good guys.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know non-massacres have been done before, but I thought it'd be fun to write one with my friend's and my OC's. So I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All I own is my own character and the plot.**

O.o.O.o. 13 Years Ago O.o.O.o.

"Hokage-sama! We found two orphans while on patrol. One is from the Village Hidden in the Snow, the other is from the Village Hidden in the Sky." An ANBU operative said, as he barged into the Hokage's office.

"Are you sure they're orphans?" The old man asked, not even looking up from his paperwork.

"Uhh, yes sir. We found them under attack from rouges, their parents were killed nearby." The ANBU explained.

The Hokage looked up at the ANBU and blinked. "Well, bring them in here. Let's see what they have to say." He said, leaning back in his chair.

The ANBU nodded and stepped aside as the rest of his squad let in two young girls. Both girls looked tired, their clothes were torn and dirty, and they both had cuts and bruises from the fight they were in. One girl seemed to be a couple years older, she was wearing long brown pants and a gray long-sleeved shirt, she was holding onto two sheathed swords, her hair fell down to right below her shoulder blades it was brown and had black streaks in it, and her smoke-blue eyes watched the Hokage curiously. The younger girl wore long dark green pants and a black short-sleeved shirt, her flaming red hair fell in waves down to her mid-back, and curious green eyes peered around the room. She was firmly holding onto a sealed scroll.

"What were you two and your parents doing on Konoha territory?" He softly asked the two children.

They glanced at each other, before the older of the two reached into her pocket. She paused when the ANBU in the room tensed. The Hokage waved a hand at the ANBU to make them back down. Then the little girl pulled out a scroll and handed it over to the Hokage. He raised an eyebrow at them, then opened the scroll.

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_ If you are reading this that means that the girls are now orphans. We regret that we were unable to ask this request of you in person. First it would probably be best to start with an explanation as to why we were headi__ng to Konoha. The Village hidden in the Snow and the Village hidden in the Sky are heading in directions that we don't agree with and we wished to start a new life. We met up with the Sasaki family (who have been longtime family friends) and decided we wou__ld leave together and take our daughters with us._

_ Retessna is already a genin, and Kaminari has just graduated from the academy. Retessna will grow up to be a master swordswoman. She is already trained in the basics and beginning to develop her own style__. Kaminari is showing promise in chakra control. Once she turns ten the scroll she has will unseal itself, then she will be able to learn how to wield the Sasaki scythe. Both girls will eventually become exceptional kunoichi, and they work exceptionally we__ll together. They will be very loyal to their home. We ask you as the Hokage to allow that home to be Konoha._

The letter was signed by four people, who the Sandime assumed were the parents of the girls. After he finished reading the letter he placed it on his desk and looked at the two girls. Both now cautiously watching the Hokage in return.

"You are Retessna?" He asked, pointing at the girl with streaked hair and the swords. She nodded at him. "And that would make you Kaminari Sasaki?" He asked pointing at the red-haired girl with the scroll. She nodded as well.

The Hokage sighed and sat back in his seat. He thought for a moment. "You two don't have a home anymore, do you?" He asked. The two girls shook their heads. "Would you like to live in Konoha as some of our Shinobi?" He asked them. The two girls looked at each other then back at the Hokage.

"May we keep our weapons and our way of fighting?" The girl named Retessna asked.

The Hokage raised his eyebrows; these two girls knew how things tended to work. Then he nodded at the girls. They glanced at each other again, then the girl named Kaminari spoke up.

"Can we stay together, like on a team?" She asked.

The Hokage found he was smiling at the two girls, who were both far cleverer than their ages implied. He nodded at them, "Of course." He said.

It was now, that one of the ANBU, a monkey, stepped forward. "Hokaga-sama, with all due respect, you can't seriously be considering taking these children in, can you?" he asked. "They aren't from our village, how can they be ninja of the leaf?" He asked.

The Hokage narrowed his eyes at the ANBU, "What does it matter where they are from? They are human, and they are in need of a home. I am Hokage; I see nothing wrong with allowing them to live here. Or are you questioning my judgment?" He asked.

The ANBU ducked his head. "My apologies Hokage-sama, that is not what I meant." he said, backing away.

"Good, because if it was, you would be in deep trouble." The Hokage said, turning back to the two, now amused, girls. "So, I'm almost positive there are a couple of open apartments near the Uchiha compound. You two may stay there. Since the Uchihas run the police force I will have them check up on you every now and then. We'll figure out what team to place you on after you get comfortable in Konoha." He told them.

"Arigato Hokage-sama." Both girls said at once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next Chapter. I know I kinda jump around here, but I want to get to the actual story and that's after all this background info. So please just bear with me, I promise the next chapter will be better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All I own is my own character and the plot.**

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

_~5 Year Time Jump~_

A teenage boy ran through the village, dodging civilians and darting into alleys. His eyes darted around never staying in one spot, as if he was watching for someone. Some of the shinobi that were in the crowds noticed two shadows following him at a relaxed pace.

The boy darted into a compound marked by a fan that was white on the bottom and red on top. He made his way through the compound until he reached the main house. He stopped running when he was at the back of the house and saw a younger boy sitting on the back porch.

The younger boy looked up from his tea and surveyed the panting figure with bored onyx eyes. His long jet-black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. "What did you do this time, Shisui?" He asked.

The older boy straightened up, revealing spiky black hair and the same onyx eyes. "Itachi, why do you always automatically assume I did something?" He asked indignantly.

"Alright, fine. Why are you running?" Itachi asked.

"I bleached all of Retessna and Kaminari's underwear." Shisui said matter-of-factly.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "So you did do something." He said.

Shisui frowned, "That's not the point. The point is that they are now going to kill me!" He whined.

"And you will deserve it." Itachi said, going back to his tea.

"Itachiiiii, I dunn wanna dieeeeee!" Shisui whined in a little kid voice.

"Then you shouldn't've bleached our underwear." A voice said from behind Shisui.

The boys turned towards the voice. Two girls were sitting in a tree across the yard.

"Retessna-san, Kaminari-san, it's good to see you." Itachi said, ducking his head.

"Oh please, Itachi. We've been on the same team for five years, when you aren't on ANBU missions. You can drop the formalities." Retessna said as she dropped out of the trees.

"And we were on a mission yesterday, quit acting like it's been weeks." Kaminari said as she joined Retessna on the ground.

Shisui swallowed hard, and took a few steps away from the girls. "Heeeeeyyy, can't we solve this civilly?" He asked.

"What do you think, Mr. I'm-Bored-So-I'll-Bleach-My-cousin's-Teamate's-Underwear?" Kaminari asked sarcastically.

"What's going on here?" Asked a voice.

The four children turned to look at the new arrival. It was a woman who resembled both boys. She was an elegant woman who held herself with confidence, her dark eyes calmly taking in the scene before her.

"Okaa-san." Itachi said respectfully ducking his head.

"Mikoto-san." Said the other three in unison.

"It's nothing that you should be concerned about." Shisui said quickly.

"Not at all. We'll handle it." Retessna said.

Mikoto smiled at the thirteen year old. "Alright, just try not to destroy anything too badly." She said.

"Mikoto-san! They're going to kill me!" Shisui wailed.

"No, I don't think they will. That'd be too easy. They'll probably just beat you to a pulp. Well, I'll leave you all to it then." Mikoto said cheerfully as she headed back inside.

Shisui turned to Itachi again. "Come on, baby cousin! Kaminari's got her huge-ass scythe ready! Don't let her kill me!" He wailed.

Indeed it was a huge scythe, the main blade was as long as half the handle and had a head-hole towards said handle, and then there were the other spiked blades on the other side of the handle. All in all it gave an overall appearance of giant deadliness.

Itachi calmly looked at the scythe, "I've been on the receiving end of Kaminari's wrath with that scythe. It's not an experience I'd like to repeat. So I'll pass." He said.

Just as the two girls began to advance on Shisui an ANBU member materialized out of thin air. All four people looked at it.

"Uchiha, Itachi-san. The Hokage requests your presence." It said in a slightly muffled voice.

Itachi nodded, "Ah." He said as he stood up.

The ANBU then turned towards the two girls. "Retessna-san, Kaminari-san. He would like to see you two as well." He said.

Both girls blinked. "What right now?" Kaminari asked. The ANBU nodded.

"You are a very lucky dead man, Shisui." Retessna said, glaring at him.

Then the three requested ninja left for the Hokage's office. Shisui looked at the ANBU.

"You know, for a moment I really thought you were going to let them attack me." He said, a goofy grin on his face.

"I considered it." Said the ANBU, before he too vanished, leaving a slightly unnerved Uchiha.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

Itachi, Kaminari, and Retessna stopped outside the Hokage's office door. They glanced at each other briefly before Itachi knocked.

"Come in" A voice said from the room beyond.

The three shinobi entered and then formed a line. In the room was the Hokage seated across from two other people. One had messy orange hair and a lot of facial piercings; his eyes were silver and had rings in them that gave them a ripple effect. The other was a tall man who was blue, with spiked up blue hair, beady silver eyes, gill marks below his eyes, and a giant sword over his shoulder. He grinned at the kids, showing sharpened teeth.

"Hokage-sama, you wanted to see us?" Itachi said.

"Yes. You first Itachi, so if you two girls will wait a moment." The Hokage said. The girls nodded and stepped back. "Itachi, these gentlemen have a proposition for you. Listen to them before you decide anything." The Hokage continued.

Itachi nodded and turned his attention to the two men.

"Uchiha, Itachi. You are a prodigy, even among the distinguished Uchiha clan." The orange-haired man said, flipping through a folder he had on his lap. "I am called Pein. I am creating an organization that will work for peace. It will only be composed of the strongest, most skilled shinobi from all the nations. It's called the Akatsuki. I would like you to join." He finished.

Itachi tilted his head a little. "What would joining entail, exactly?" He asked.

"You would be partnered with Hoshigaki Kisame," Pein said motioning to the blue man next to him. "You wouldn't be home much, but the pay is rather good. And you would answer to me, not the Hokage. Those are the major points I believe." He said.

Itachi thought a moment. Then he said, "I will be making Konoha safer?" Pein nodded. "Then I accept your offer."

"Good." Said Pein, "We will be leaving tomorrow. Thank you for your time, Hokage-sama." Pein said, inclining his head.

The Hokage nodded. "Now girls, I'm going to trust that you two will be fine without a new team member." He said.

"Mostly because no one else will work with us." Kaminari interrupted with a smile.

"Mostly because you two are a couple of violent, psychotic, unpredictable freaks." Itachi countered.

Retessna smiled at him, "Why thank you! We don't even try, it's just natural." She said.

Itachi rolled his eyes. Pein and Kisame looked amused at the banter. The Hokage cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, I have a mission for you two. I want you to go find the sannin Tsunade and bring her back to the village. She will succeed me as Hokage when she gets here." He said.

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" Asked Kaminari.

"I don't care. Just bring her back." The Hokage said, "I'm getting too old for this job." He muttered the last part, but all the shinobi heard it.

The two girls looked at each other and grinned. "Okay! We'll bring her back Hokage-sama!" Retessna said.

Then the two girls vanished from the room. Itachi looked at the Hokage.

"Perhaps giving them that much loose rein is a bad idea." He said.

"Humph, Tsunade will get what she deserves. HA! Let's see if she can ignore those two." The Hokage said.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

_5 Year Time Jump_

Moonlight filtered in through the window illuminating the bed where a young woman lay sleeping. A slight breeze blew cool air into the room causing the curtains to flutter. A figure landed on the sill casting a shadow on the sleeping woman.

"What is it?" She asked, not opening her eyes.

"The Hokage wants to see you, Retessna-san. Meet her at these coordinates." The figure said, placing a piece of paper on the sill, then vanishing.

Retessna sighed, then threw the covers off of her. She quietly stood up and walked over to her dresser. She quickly got dressed and then grabbed the paper, looking at the location written on it. She then left her apartment via the window.

She quickly made her way out of the village and through the forest until she reached a secluded clearing where two women were standing. She landed and nodded at the two women. One was blond and busty, the other was black-haired and slightly worried looking.

"We are just waiting for Kaminari to arrive and then I shall explain why we are all here." Said the blond woman.

Retessna nodded her understanding and then leaned against a tree to wait. Around five minutes later another woman joined the three in the clearing.

"What's so important that you have to wake us up at 2:30 in the morning, Tsunade-shisou?" She asked.

The blond woman rolled her eyes. "Neither of you were ever morning people. But you really should show me more respect, I am Hokage you know." She said. "Anyway, both of you took the ANBU exam last week, correct?" She asked.

"Hai." Retessna said as she nodded.

"The results will be posted in a few days." Tsunade said. Retessna and Kaminari nodded. "Neither of you need to worry. You both passed, with high marks as well."

"Um Tsunade-shisou, I don't think you are supposed to tell us that before the results are posted." Kaminari said.

"Generally not, but I have a mission for you two. It's a long mission, one that is totally, completely classified." Tsunade said, utterly serious.

The two girls looked at each other then back at Tsunade. They nodded at her.

"As you know we are pretty sure Otogakure is preparing for war. However, we don't know what they are planning or who they are bringing against us. So I have decided we need a special unit for information gathering and high class assassinations." Tsunade said. "Only the best, most loyal, high-class shinobi will be accepted. We would like you two to be the founding shinobi. We know how loyal you two are, so we think you would be perfect."

"Alright, so why are you trying to sell this to us?" Retessna asked.

Tsunade sighed. "Because no one can know about this mission, or who's involved in it. The shinobi in it have to be like shadows."

"Alright, top secret, we get it." Kaminari said.

"I'm not sure we do. Tsunade-sama, we've been on other top-secret missions and you've never used this much secrecy. So, what's the catch?" Retessna said.

"In short? You'll have to fake your deaths and live outside the village. Your only contacts will be me and Shizune." Tsunade said, nodding at the black-haired woman.

"So, essentially we have to give up everything? Our friends, our home, everything?" Retessna asked.

"Yes." Tsunade said simply.

Retessna and Kaminari shared a look.

"Alright, I accept this mission." Retessna said.

"Me too." Kaminari said.

Tsunade nodded and smiled. "Tomorrow I will send you two on a high-class mission where you will make it seem like you have died, understand?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Both girls said.

"Girls, you won't get any thanks from any of the villagers. Even if this doesn't work out, you won't be able to come back to the village." Tsunade said sadly.

"We understand. But that's fine." Retessna said smiling.

"We'll be making their lives safer, that's all that matters." Kaminari added.

Tsunade smiled at them. "Alright, then you're dismissed."

The two girls nodded then vanished to get things in order.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

"Hokage-sama! There's an emergency! Retessna and Kaminari were found in the middle of a battlefield, they're badly injured and in the ER now!" An ANBU said as he burst into Tsunade's office.

Tsunade jumped up, "What! Alright, I'm on my way!" She said, as she bolted out of her office.

Tsunade entered the ER only to be stopped by a nurse. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama. It's too late, they're gone." She said.

Tsunade brushed past her and into the room. She looked at the two prone, bloody kunochi. She sighed and removed Retessna's swords and Kaminari's scythe, sealing the latter in a scroll. She left the room and turned to Shizune, who had followed her.

"Put Retessna and Kaminari's names on the memorial stone for those who were KIA. Their funerals will be held tomorrow." Tsunade said to her, she nodded.

During the funeral Tsunade placed the two girl's weapons in their caskets before they were closed and lowered into the ground. Three days later Tsunade made her way into the forest towards the clearing where she had last spoken to the girls. Once she got there the two dropped out of the trees across from her. Their clothes had changed from the normal ninja attire.

Retessna now wore a gray, tight, sleeveless shirt that only went over one shoulder, loose black pants, black combat boots, and an open, double sided, hooded cloak. The side that was currently visible was brown, green, and gray mottled. She also had her swords strapped onto her back below the cloak.

"Leaving fake weapons was a nice touch." Tsunade said.

Retessna shrugged, "We figured we should make it as believable as possible." She said.

"You did very well. Here are your masks." Tsunade said, holding out two masks.

The one she handed to Kaminari was a fox mask. It was made of a light-weight material, and the base color was a dull, sort of dirty white. It had red around the eyes, and red fur drawn on the ears, yellow hooks under the eyes, a yellow band on the part of the ear without fur, and little blue curves below the inside of the ears.

The one Retessna received was a tiger mask made of the same light-weight material with the same base color. It had three slightly curved, red whiskers on both sides, exaggerated, black feline eyes, red, spiked, feather-like marks above the eyes, and two sets of jagged stripes on the ears, the lower was blue and the upper was red.

Both girls nodded in thanks, then Retessna held out a scroll.

"What is this?" Tsunade asked as she took the scroll.

"It will allow you to call upon one of my cat summons if you need to contact us. His name is Fukuda. He will make sure anything you need to give us is delivered quickly. And if we need to contact you I will send Kosei to you." Retessna said. Tsunade nodded as she pocketed the scroll.

"We found a deserted building towards the north-east side of Konoha. We will be staying there. We intend to renovate it, leaving the basic deserted appearance. Don't worry about us, we're going to be just the shadow-shinobi you wanted." Kaminari said.

"And it's very hard to kill shadows." Retessna said with a smile.

Tsunade laughed lightly. "Yes, of course. Well then girls, you two are the first members of the Konoha ANBU Shadows. Your first mission is enclosed in this scroll. I expect weekly reports, unless circumstances make that impossible. In that case your summons shall come in handy, Retessna. No, KageTora-san." Tsunade said as Retessna took the proffered scroll.

The two girls nodded and slipped on their masks.

"We will do you proud, Hokage-sama." Kaminari said, from behind the fox mask.

"I know you will, KageKitsune-san. If all is still well in a year, I will send you the shinobi files and you may pick new recruits and shinobi to watch. You won't be allowed more than six recruits total." Tsunade said. The two shinobi nodded. "Alright, then you're dismissed."

And the two shinobi vanished into the forest, quickly blending into the shadows their unit was named for.


End file.
